My Heart is Yours
by N.V.9
Summary: Sasuke was supposed to marry a duke...until a stranger stole his heart. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

The sound was soft and almost ignored, if not for it being the third time that Sasuke had heard it, it would have went unnoticed. Unable to deny his curiosty any longer, he turned his mare in the direction of the trees. He didn't feel afraid, fear was something he could no longer touch. Not since his brother had disappeared two years ago, leaving Sasuke, at sixteen, all alone with a Father that was on a rampage to gain back the status he had lost with Itachi's disappearance. He had lost the honor of ever truely being afraid. He could not afford the luxury of fear.

If anything, he was stronger. Stronger because he could not be weak. Stronger because his life was no longer his to live but for his parents to decide. Stronger because in a few months time, he would be off to marry a man he had never met, simply because he held a title to his name.

Who would be his husband? Who would be the man that would get him with child? Sasuke had wondered this countless times but found that he did not truly care for the answer since the first time he asked it of himself.

Hearing the noise a little louder, Sasuke squeezed his knees gently around the mare, cautioning her to take her steps carefully. Going slowly around the bend, he unclipped his bow from the saddle, preparing as she contiuned on.

"You are trespassing," he called out, bow pointed on the bare back of the man kneeling beside the stream. "I will honor you with but one warning. If you do not take it, it will be your life."

"Can I not finish my drink?" The man asked with clear signs of amusement.

"No," Sasuke stated.

"Would you truly deny a man, in thirst, a drink?" The stranger chuckled, standing with his hands raised. It was then Sasuke noticed the considerable size difference between them. The man was big, there was little doubt about it. He was broad and naturally tan. His legs were long and defined beneath his dark pants. He held muscle that his Father's soliders could only dream of, and this was only the back side of him.

"If the man comes upon my land unwanted." Sasuke said, his voice going firm. "Turn around so that I may see upon the face of a stupid man."

"But of course," The man nodded as he turned, his body moving slow. Sasuke thought the man moved so as if not to frighten him. Idiot, he did not fear anything. He had to take Itachi's place as the heir of the Uchiha Clan and Itachi never showed fear.

Holding back a gasp of surprise, Sasuke met the bluest gaze he had ever seen on any man. They demanded attention, standing out brighter with the blonde hair and the tanned skin around them. They shined with an inner light. He could not read anything but amusment from the man, but he could feel something just waiting beneath the emotion he chose to reveal. Forcing his gaze from the blonde's, Sasuke looked the man over. He was breath taking. Striking. His face was defined like the rest of him. This was a man that had seen life outside of a simple trife between clans. He was a man that many would call barbarian.

"What of my horse?" The man questioned with a slight lift of his lip, "Can he not finish his meal then?"

Turning his gaze quickly to follow the man's own, Sasuke saw a black stallion bigger then any of the stallions his Father owned. Like the man it was beautiful, made for power and strength. It was a horse worth showing off. One his Father would sell his life to own. It was a horse that, if one saw coming at you in battle, they would run. The horse matched the man perfectly.

"Will you force my grazing horse away from a meal he is intent on finishing?" the man asked, "If I were you, I'd leave him be. He can become quite a handful if straving."

"I suppose he may finish," Sasuke said after a small hesitation.

"If I give my word not to fight you, may I lower my hands?"

"Do not do anything that will cost your life," Sasuke warned as he lowered his bow to his side, still ready if needed.

"I assure you, love, I will not." the man bowed. "I am Naruto, a man of no clan."

"Are you a solider for higher then?" Sasuke questioned meeting the man's blue eyes again, choosing to ignore the endurement.

"When given a name, it is customery to recieve one as well," Naruto grinned with a lifted brow. When Sasuke made no move to answer, he tsked, "Very well, I shall answer some of the questions you ask. No."

"No?"

"I do not making a living selling my skills to fight pointless wars." Naruto clarified. "I find my... art is needed in other places. Those with more importance."

"Which consist of?"

"That I will not answer." Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's glare, "Every man deserves a right to a secret or two."

"How did you come upon my family's land?"

"By chance really. Had I known once such as you lived upon it, I would have come sooner."

Forcing down a blush, Sasuke turned his eyes to see the horse coming to his master, "Your horse is done, do not return." he ordered as he turned his mare away from Naruto and left.

Days later as he was taking his daily ride he saw the stallion, masterless, as it walked within the woods. Turning his mare, Sasuke followed the lonely creature. Moments later, the stallion came to a stand still. Without thought, Sasuke hoped off his own horse and slowly made his way to the beast.

Turning his head, the stallion watched him, making no moves to go anywhere. With a hand raised before him, Sasuke whispered soothing nonsense. When he stood beside it, he ran his hand over the stallion's body, gazing in wonder at the beautiful creature. "Where is your idiot master?" He asked, petting the stallion's muzzle.

"Resting," came the deep reply of someone waking from sleep. "It would only be right that you'd be smitten with my horse and not I."

With a start, Sasuke turned to find Naruto resting in one of the tree branches. Below him, by the side of the tree, sat his belongings. "Did I not ask you to leave?" he demanded.

"Of course," Naruto yawned and dropped from the branch, at least a foot taller then Sasuke himself, to land in a crouch, "But I fear my friend here," he gestured to the horse, "did not understand. Perhaps you will tell him again?"

"Are you slow as well as stupid?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms.

"Some days yes," Naruto nodded, and it was as if he gave some unseen signal only his horse saw as it moved from Sasuke's to Naruto's side.

"Then let me speak in words you will understand," Sasuke said, lifting his chin, "Leave."

"Will I not get another warning?" Naruto asked with a grin, his amusement grating on Sasuke's nerves. "Very well. Come horse," He sighed dramatically as he reached to the ground for the saddle, "let us be off."

This time Sasuke waited until Naruto left the clearing, ignoring any words the blonde spoke. When Naruto jumped onto his stallion he turned his horse to face Sasuke, "I shall dream of this vision before me and remember it as the one that despised me." he grinned and rode away.

Turning to his mare, Sasuke climbed upon her back and motioned for her to head home. Hearing Naruto's parting words in his mind, Sasuke tried and failed to hide a grin of his own.

Three days later, as he was once again free to roam his home, Sasuke found the blonde in another place, sharpening a blade.

"Is it your horse again?" He demanded in annoyance. "Has he kept you from leaving?"

"No," Naruto chuckled as he stood up from the log he was sitting on, leaving the blade on the ground.

"Then what is your excuse today?"

"Perhaps it is you." Naruto answered. The way he said it, sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine. It made him catch his breath as his body tried to fight his mind and enjoy the flirting blonde before him. No one had ever spoken in such a way to him. Nor had they treated him as if he was a human being instead of just another Uchiha. It was odd but not unwanted, and that thought sent Sasuke reeling with confusion within.

"Hn..." Sasuke said, unable to think of anything else. "If my Father finds you-"

"The only one that has found me, love, is you." Naruto cut him off easily as he slowly made his way to the mare's side. "Why not give your lady love a rest and set her free to roam with my own?" he asked, petting the mare's neck.

"No," Sasuke said and with a jerk of the reins, he turned his mare and rode away. That night his mind could not get off of the blonde. Naruto haunted his thoughts as he haunted his dreams since their first meeting. Unknowing of what to do with this newfound emotion without a name, Sasuke forced himself to think of other things only to return to the man. This night would be long, he thought as he rolled on to his back, long and never ending.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Though he told himself not to, Sasuke rode his mare, every day toward the direction Naruto would be. Every time he saw the blonde, Naruto would have another excuse as to why he had not left.

For a months time, it continued on like this and Sasuke found himself enjoying the new excuses the blonde had come up with. He found himself enjoying the teasing and the flirting given to him by the man. He found himself wishing to see Naruto everyday. And though he found this within himself, he made sure to keep it a secret from the man that was slowly capturing him in his web.

His parents noticed his new found enjoyment, but both believed it was simply him trying to capture his home within his heart one last time before he was sent to marry a Duke. Sasuke saw no reason to show them the errors of their ways.

After the first month had passed by, when Sasuke came to see the man, Naruto was no where to be found. Feeling hurt beyond reason, he searched for the remainder of the day to no avail. With hurt flowing within his heart, he returned home. For the next five days, the same happened again and again. He was beginning to think that Naruto had finally moved on, but just that thought made him choke back the pain that came with it. Not wishing to cry over the man he didn't really know, Sasuke went back to his home and stayed within his room.

The day after, he tried to convice himself to stay away from the woods, but found himself going to the stables to get the mare. Slowly he made the journey into the woods. Not thinking to find anything, he gasped in surprise as he saw the stallion grazing by the stream where he had first found the blonde. Jumping from his horse, Sasuke looked around but could not find Naruto himself.

"Naruto?" he called patting the stallion when it came to his side. "Where is your master?" he asked the horse, worry eating at him when Naruto still would not appear. With a nay, the horse turned and lead Sasuke farther from the stream.

When he found the blonde, Sasuke blushed from head to toe as he saw Naruto bathing in a wider piece of the stream. Unable to move forward or back, to turn or cover his eyes, he stood frozen in shock as the water streamed down Naruto's muscled body. When the blonde turned at the sound of his horse, Sasuke jumped as he was caught staring, and turned to run the way he came.

Finding his horse by the stream, he moved to her side, hiding his face within her neck.

"I am beginning to think you believe me a newfound disease." Naruto said from behind him. Not wishing to turn and meet his gaze, Sasuke didn't move. How was he unable to stop seeing Naruto in such away? He had never lusted after anyone, but the blonde... He could not control his body now. Before Naruto was simply a friend of sorts, but now he seemed so much more. "Am I that unappealing?"

"N-no." Sasuke shook his head.

"Then why do you not face me?" Naruto whispered into his ear, his warm breath sending a thrilling chill down his spine.

"I..." Sasuke said trying to think of how to answer. "Where were you?" he asked instead.

"Did you miss me?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding a bit more happy then one would think.

"Answer me."

"I was summoned away but now I've returned." Naruto said, and with a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, he turned him. "Are you angry? Is that why you wish not to look upon me?"

"No," Sasuke shook his head, looking toward the ground, or trying as his gaze kept flickering toward Naruto's bare chest, still wet with moister. He had a sudden urge to lean forward and take a sip of the taunting liquid. Never had water looked so appealing.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, grasping his chin gently as he forced him to look up. Unable to do that, Sasuke closed his eyes even as his head went forward. "You are beautiful."

At those words, Sasuke gasped, his eyes flying open only to close again as he felt Naruto's warm lips upon his own. Unsure of what to do, he let his hands hang limpy by his side. Where would he touch? He had never been kissed. He had never been held in anothers arms. He had- "Naruto?" he breathed shakily as the blonde released him and took a step away. His eyes hiding any emotion he was feeling, his face as empty as a barren field.

"I express sincere apologies." He said, taking a few more steps back and bowed. "I should not... I should not." with that he clicked his tongue, calling his stallion.

"Wait!" Sasuke said quickly, moving to grasp his arm before he jumped onto the horse's back, moments after the horse appeared.

"Sasuke-"

"I do not wish you to leave." Sasuke said blushing fiercly, wishing Naruto would look at him, and at the same time, happy he still looked away. "I do not wish you to go."

"I do not understand you," Naruto frowned, letting go of the horse. "You do not respond to my poor attempts at courting and run from me. You do not seem to enjoy my kiss-"

"I've never kissed before." Sasuke said quickly. "I've...you are the only one that has ever...that I...I do not know what is expected of me. I've never been in such a position... I enjoyed it very...that is to say...I..."

"Sasuke," Naruto grinned.

On a gasp, Sasuke found one of Naruto's hand clutching the back of his neck and the other, his waist. His body being somewhat lifted and pulled closer to the broad chest. Placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders to keep his balance, Sasuke let the blonde kiss him. Never had a such a simple thing meant the world to Sasuke.

It was another month since the change of their relationship. In that month, Sasuke had come to realize that he was in love with a man with a mysterious past and a beautiful horse. Every day, he'd ride off to meet Naruto, who would catch him as he jumped from his mare. Kissing him as he gently let his feet touch the ground. In that month, Sasuke found he never wanted Naruto to leave again. He never wanted to be without his traveler.

Naruto was the sun to his moon. The earth to his sky. Naruto was a man that Sasuke would gladly bare children with and spend the rest of his life loving.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered as they rested against a tree, him between the blonde's thighs, and Naruto's arms holding him close.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head back to find his beloved staring at the stars.

"I think I love you." Naruto smiled, closing his eyes at his words. "No, I believe I love you."

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered in shock, tears springing toward his eyes. Turning so that he faced his love, Sasuke kissed him. "Love me tonight then." he whispered, his eyes showing Naruto how much the blonde meant to him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned between kisses. "I wish to keep your reputation-"

"I care not for it." Sasuke said, moving to straddle Naruto's thighs. "Love me tonight, Naruto. Show me that you mean it."

"Sas-"

"Please?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Only you make me this way, love." Naruto whispered as he moved them so that Sasuke was resting against the ground and he above. "Only you." he promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

The next morning, Sasuke found himself locked within Naruto's strong arms. With a smile forming on his face, he wrapped his body tighter around his lover, never wishing to let go.

"This a beautiful way to wake." Naruto whispered, running a hand gently up and down his back. "I did not hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No," Sasuke shook his head and kissed his lover's chest. "Never."

"I wish to marry you, Sasuke," Naruto said, moving them so that he was once again leaning over Sasuke. "I wish you to come away with me."

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured in surprise, his heart fluttering in joy.

"I do not expect an answer now, but when I return in three weeks time, will you tell me?" Naruto pleaded.

"Three weeks? Where are you going?" Sasuke frowned at Naruto's words. He was leaving again? Naruto was going away?

"I have been summoned once more." Naruto sighed sadly. "It is dangerous where I am to be, but upon my return, I wish for an answer."

"If I said yes now?"

"I will still ask upon my return," Naruto grinned seductively. "I wish you to be sure and to not regret this choice in the end. Will you do me the honor of saying such a word again in three weeks time?"

"I suppose I am to think about this first," Sasuke answered playfully, earning a chuckle from Naruto. "I will miss you."

"As I will you, love." Naruto whispered.

Hours later, Sasuke returned home with a heavy heart. Knowing that Naruto was gone and would be in danger the whole time, Sasuke simply felt like laying upon his bed and sobbing. He would wait the three weeks and when Naruto came for him, he'd never look back upon this place again.

"Sasuke, darling?" his Mother spoke from the otherside of the doorway. "Are you in there, dear?"

"Yes Mother," he called out softly, unable to speak above that. Knowing she heard him as the door opened, Sasuke made no move to remove himself from his bed.

"Sasuke, dear, what on earth are you doing wasting away the morning?" She asked fluttering around his room.

"Resting." Sasuke answered, his thoughts still on Naruto.

"Well enough of that, we must pack, darling."

"Pack?"

"Yes, we are off to the city now. We are expected in three days time and if we are to arrive on time, we must leave before supper," his Mother answered as she pointed at things for the maids to pack.

"I do not understand." Sasuke frowned, sitting up to watch his Mother move around his room, ordering other maids to prepare certain things.

"Did you forget already, dear?" his Mother asked in surprise.

"Forget what, Mother?"

"Why, your upcoming marriage," she said in surprise. "You are to marry the Duke in two months time, darling."

"Marry?" Sasuke said in shock. Oh god, Naruto...How could he have forgotten this marriage agreement? He had known of it for a year now. It had been established that he would marry the Duke one week after his eighteen birthday.

He could not go through with this wedding. He wanted Naruto, not some unknown man.

"Of course dear," his Mother went on, unaware to his inner torment, "Your Father and the Duke agree that you are to go early so that you may know more of him before you marry. He also wishes to look upon you so that you are not strangers before the priest."

"Mother-"

"No, not that one, it his not fitting for this trip. Put it back." she ordered of one of the maids. "Sasuke, dear, your bath has been drawn in the next room, please clean yourself well. I want no dirt left behind." his Mother went on. "Go, dear, before the water becomes cold."

Unable to say anything or do anything but follow her orders, Sasuke walked numbly to take his bath. Removing his clothing he submerged his body and did nothing else.

"Oh gods, Naruto save me." he whispered as he cried in to his hands. He wasn't sure how long he cried, he wasn't sure how long he sat in the water. By the time he actually began washing himself, the water was on the verge of losing warmth.

Getting out, he dried himself off and dressed quickly in the clothes already layed out for him. Not bothering to fix his clothing properly, Sasuke moved quickly to the library, searching through drawers until he came upon a piece of paper and ink. Knowing he could not run or hide from his family, Sasuke decided to leave a note for Naruto to find upon his return.

_'Please don't let them marry me off. Please come for me, my love.'_

Signing his name at the bottom, Sasuke stuck the letter in an evolope and stamped it shut. Turning it, he inscribed Naruto's name on the front and ran for the stables.

After waiting for his horse to be ready, he took off to the woods. Jumping from the mare's back, he looked to find a place to leave his note. After a quick turn of his surrounding, he kissed the paper within his hand and placed it in the crook of a branch. With one last look toward the note, he returned home.

Unknown to him, was the shadow watching in the background.

Three days later found Sasuke meeting his husband-to-be. A man by the name of Gaara Sabaku. The man was handsome, but he held no candle to his love. No one would ever be anything compared to his lover.

Everytime he took a walk with the red headed man, Sasuke wished it were Naruto. He wished Naruto would come for him. He wished for this all to be a nightmare. For that it was it was. A nightmare that never seem to end as it went on for three weeks.

His Father and Mother were both overjoyed with everything and what Gaara thought, Sasuke didn't know. What he did know, was that another man, by the name of Neji Hyuuga, despised him to the point of venomous words being given in the forms of compliments. At first he could not understand why someone would hate him to such a degree, until he caught the lingering glances between him and Gaara.

No one could give such a look and not be in love.

After finding the reason for such hatred given toward him from one and the indifference from the other, Sasuke began to take his daily walks where they'd happen to run into Neji. Once there, he'd make an excuse of some kind and leave. He hoped that they would run off together, saving him from such a marriage that even he did not wish, giving Naruto the chance to come for him.

Upon the week of his marriage he wished to avoid, Sasuke began to panic. He was to wed Gaara tomorrow... Had Naruto not found his note? Had it rained and ruined his words? Did Naruto not think he had chosen him in the end?

"Come along, dear," his Mother called as she moved into his room, "Don't fidget, you'll ruin your clothing." she smiled gently as she ran her fingers over invisible dust and wrinkles upon his white suit. The coat he wore above his equally white clothing, flowing around his ankles. "You look lovely dear."

"Mother?" Sasuke whispered as he looked at himself in the mirror. For the first time he saw what fear truly looked like upon his face. He was paler then normal, his eyes slightly glassy, and his hands refused to stop their trembling movements. He felt like he would never catch his breath.

"Yes dear?"

"Did you marry for love?" he asked wishing it was Naruto that he held this celebration before his wedding with. Wishing that he would walk to Naruto tomorrow.

"No one marries for love, darling." his Mother said after a small hesitation. "In time you will come to care for him, Sasuke, as I came to care for your Father."

"Have you ever been in love?" Sasuke asked his Mother, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

"No," she answered quickly as she turned away. "Come, let's go to the celebration. You are expected." she went on, leading him to his doom.

Through the beginning of the night, Sasuke had stood by Gaara's side. Nodding as people gave them praises and well wishes for their future. He tried to keep himself from tossing up his breakfast. He had begun to feel nauseous only two weeks ago and had been unable to keep anything down. He thought it was due to the ceremony that was only a night away, but he knew it wasn't. He knew deep down, he carried Naruto's child. He couldn't say how he knew this. It was simply that he felt in his heart. That was the only joyous occasion he wished to celebrate. What would Gaara say once he realized he was not as pure as the red head thought? Finding his hand once more resting on his flat belly, Sasuke quickly put it to his side, wishing and hoping no one saw.

Spotting Neji in the crowd, he excused himself and headed toward the man standing in the corner, his face turned away from the crowd.

"Please help me," he begged as he latched on to Neji's arm, pulling them farther from the crowd.

"Release me," Neji ordered, wiping angrily at his eyes.

"Help me," Sasuke said again, turning his gaze to find Gaara watching them.

"With what? What more do you need? You already have the tie to make both of your families happy." Neji snapped.

"You love Gaara, do you not?" Sasuke said desperately when Gaara began to make his way slowly toward them.

"Damn you!" Neji hissed, glaring at Sasuke with pure uncensered hatred, "Is it not enough that you have him, but now you must throw it in my face as well!"

"No!" Sasuke shook his head quickly, seeing Gaara only twenty steps away. "I carry another man's child."

"You...what?" Neji gaped at him in shock.

Before Sasuke could say anything more, Gaara was beside them. "Sasuke," he said, taking his arm and leading him away. Not once did he acknowledge Neji's presence. Turning to find the long haired male watching him, Sasuke sent a silent plea. He did not want this. He let Neji see how much he hated this. How much he wished it never were. He let Neji see the pleas in his eyes, his face, hoping the other would help him.

As the night went on, Sasuke had yet to see Neji again. Was this it then? Was he forced into this new life? He had hoped that by telling Neji his secret, that the other man...what was he hoping? He was an idiot and when the world found out about his child and realized it did not look like Gaara, he would disgrace both his family and Gaara's. He would ruin, not two lives, but four. His, Gaara's, Naruto's, and the unborn child.

Nodding to whatever the man was saying to him and Gaara, Sasuke tried to hide his emotions as he forced a smile. He wanted so badly to jerk his hand from Gaara's arms and run. He'd run until he found Naruto and then he'd never let him go.

Why was he born in this society? Why was he born to give up his love for his family? Why was he such a coward that he couldn't run without aid?

Turning his gaze to roam room, Sasuke felt his breath stop at familiar eyes looking back at him. The man stood in the back of the crowd, his face unreadable as he continued to stare right back.

His heart picked up speed and he found himself unable to look away from the one man in the back of the crowd. The one man that captured his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke felt relief like no other spread through his body as a true smile began to overtake his face. He had never felt such joy or relief in all of his life. Naruto was here. Naruto would save him. Naruto would take him away from this all.

As he started to pull away from Gaara, ignoring the red head's questioning stare, Naruto turned away. Sasuke watched as his confusion turned to growing shock and fear. He watched as his lover pulled a dark hood over his head and disappeared beyond the glass door. Drifting out unseen like a shadow.

"Naruto!" He screamed, pulling forcefully away from Gaara and pushing his way through the stunned crowd. "Naruto!" he cried, afraid that if he didn't get there in time, he'd be too late. "Nar-"

"Sasuke!" Jerking to a stop Sasuke turned to pry his arm free from his Mother. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Mother, please let go, I need-"

"You need to go back and apologies to the Duke for your behavior." his Mother cut him off and began dragging him the wrong way. "You wi-"

"Stop! I cannot marry him!" Sasuke shouted, ignoring the gasping crowd.

"Enough of this Sasuke, you will not shame us-"

"Please Mother-" Sasuke froze at the anger he saw in his Mother's eyes. He was unable to do anything as his Mother pulled his arm until they were eye leveled. "Mother?"

"You will do this for us." she whispered fiercely. "I will not let another son of mine bring shame to our family again. I gave up my future to give you yours, and you will do the same!"

"Oh dear, forgive me!" Neji shouted as he lost his balance and fell against his Mother. "I'm sorry. I do not understand what happened." the pale eyed man said, blushing as he tried and failed to get off of his Mother, completely talking over her demands for him to remove himself from her frame. "This is quite embarrasing." he went on, looking up and meeting Sasuke's stunned gaze with his own silent ones. With a flicker of his eyes, Sasuke sent a silent thank you to Neji before he turned and ran passed the people trying to assist Neji and his Mother to their feet.

With a backward glance, Sasuke found Neji being looked over by a very concerened Gaara. Catching Neji's eyes, he sent him a smile and gained one in return, before Neji started off again about the ache in some part of his body that hurt from his fall.

Holding back a laugh, Sasuke ran out the door and onto the balcony, the rain falling quickly from above. Looking right and left, he tried to spot his lover anywhere. Choosing to go left, Sasuke hoped he made the right choice in doing so. If this was the wrong way, he'd lose Naruto forever. Making his way quickly down the stairs, he searched and called for the blonde. "Naruto? Where are you? Naruto?"

On the last three steps, he stumbled to the ground, catching himself on his hand and knees. Already, tears were threatening to fall down his face as they blurred his vision. "Naruto!" he screamed, running once more, his head searching frantically back and forth. "Please! Please, Naruto, answer me!" he begged, running passed the rose garden and wishing the rain away. Spotting something up ahead, Sasuke stilled as he made out the shadow shape of a man walking off. "Naruto!" he screamed running after him. "Wait! Naruto!"

From farther ahead, Sasuke made out a horse coming to the man as he stood waiting. "Naruto!" he screamed, picking up his speed. "Wait!" when Naruto made to get onto the horse, he jumped at the blonde, catching him from behind, causing both of them to stumble and the stallion to side step quickly. Uncaring of this, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and refused to let go. "Don't leave me!" he begged, "Please don't leave me!"

"I did not," Naruto whispered, unmoving, "I came for you as I said I would, and I gained your answer. I was angry and hurt, but not at you. I was angry at a lie I made myself believe. I am sorry... Sasuke. I do not know why I came here... I thought..." pulling free of his hold, Naruto moved forward, toward the stallion waiting for his master's next order.

"Naruto?"

"I should have listened to your note instead of coming here to fight your choice. I was a fool." the blonde whispered, never once looking back as he climbed upon the stallion, "I wish you and the Duke a happy life, lov-Master Sabaku."

"NO!" Sasuke screamed, grasping onto his leg and refusing to let go, the rain pouring freely around them. "No! I do not want him! I do not want him! I asked you to come for me! I chose you Naruto! Not him!"

"How does that come from this?" Naruto demanded as he pulled out a crumbled piece of paper from within his cloak. "Tell me."

Reaching up, Sasuke slowly unwrinkled the paper that he had left for Naruto. Did his love not mean anything to the other? Did he not understand?

_'I cannot go through with this. I am already set to marry another. Please forget about me and I shall do the same, forever no more, Sasuke.'_

"I did not believe this but I chanced upon a paper, and saw for myself that it was true." Naruto said, his form unmoving. "I was a fool to think to beg for your love when you have already moved on. I cannot compete with a Duke. Forgive me for trying, love- Young Master. May your future be as it should be."

"This is not my note." Sasuke whispered, unable to look away from the script smearing with the rain. "This is not mine."

"It was left within a tree," Naruto said emotionlessly.

"Where mine was left, but this... this is not mine. This... is my Mother's." Sasuke said feeling as if he was struck. How did she...she knew. This whole time she knew. Why? If she loved her children...

_I gave up my future to give you yours and you will do the same_

Now he understood what she meant. His Mother gave up her love to marry his Father. Her bitterness had grown to the point where she wished them all to be as miserable as she. She could not have a lover, as his Father did, in fear of getting with another's child. She could only pretend and let her hate build for them.

"Good-bye Sasuke," Naruto said, breaking him from his thoughts. Looking up, Sasuke paled as the stallion began to move away, picking up speed as it went.

"No!" he screamed, dropping the wrinkled paper to the ground and running after him. "No! I love you! I love you, Naruto!" he screamed. Trying and failing to keep up with the creature, Sasuke failed to notice where he stepped, his feet slipping with the wet dirt.

On his side and covered in mud he sobbed, "I carry your child!" when Naruto showed no signs of hearing, he let his head fall onto his arm and cried, "Naruto!" he begged as loud as he could scream, "I love you! Don't leave us! Please don't go!"

"Sasuke!" he heard his Father calling from behind him. "Sasuke, where are you?"

Sitting up slowly, Sasuke turned to see lanterns moving toward him as more people called his name.

"I love you," he whispered into the rain. "I'll love you forever. Until I am gone from this earth," he said softly, his heart too broken to do anything but weep. Standing slowly, he held a hand to his stomach. "I'll love you."

Taking a step toward the mansion, he had fought so hard to get away from, Sasuke cried with the rain. Everything was wrong. Everything was ruined. He could not marry Gaara. He could not marry any other. He wanted no one but the man he loved with him as they raised their child.

"There you are Sasuke," his Father said when he was only thirty feet away. Slowing to a walk, he looked him over, "We will speak of the scene you caused..." whatever else he said went unheard.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, uncaring of his drenched muddy clothes. "I love you." taking another small step toward his Father, Sasuke continued to see the blonde. He could hear the man saying his name, screaming it even.

"Sasuke!" his Father shouted, his gaze locked on something behind him. "Sasuke!"

Turning to see what had upset his Father, Sasuke gasped as the horse came running at him. The beast so dark as he and it's rider sped toward them, looking like a demon come alive. This was a scene that involked fear in all hearts. That was made for nightmares. This was something that none would ever wish to see coming toward them.

Before he knew it, he was being pulled up into the rider's lap and fleeing from the screaming men left behind.

"Naruto?" he whispered, looking up into the hood of the man holding him in his arms. The shadows hiding all but his neck and a portion of his face. His eyes hidden, leaving Sasuke to wonder what they were seeing.  
Instead of answering, the blonde pulled his cloak forward, covering Sasuke's shivering form, and layed a kiss upon his hair.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke held onto the man he loved. With the swift movements of the horse and the warmth from Naruto, Sasuke soon found himself fading from the world.

When he woke next, it was to Naruto carrying him into a small cottage, speaking to someone as he went.

"Naruto?" he whispered triedly.

"Shhh, Sasuke, rest." Naruto said, "Shik-" was as much as Sasuke heard before he lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

On a sigh, Sasuke rolled on to his side and pulled the blanket closer to his form and frowned at the unfamiliar cloths touching his body. In a blink, he was sitting up and glancing around the unfamiliar room as the night before flashed through his mind. "Naruto?"

"No, Shikamaru actually," came the reply as the door opened and a man about the same age or older walked in with a tray, his round belly balancing it somewhat. "We met last night but you weren't really, hmm, in your right mind, so to speak." Shikamaru grinned.

"Sasuke," Sasuke answered, his eyes taking in Shikamaru's very pregnant form. Why did that name sound so familiar? "How far are you?" he asked as the tray was placed on the side table.

"Seven months in a few days." Shikamaru said patting his stomach gently as he sat down on the mattress. "My husband, Kiba, is certain it will be a boy."

"Oh," Sasuke nodded, "Where are we? Where is Naruto?"

"At our cabin, or the inbetween base, and Naruto is outside with my husband, helping with chores." Shikamaru answered and at Sasuke's confusion he went on, "We are where the Anbu Knights stop before they finish the rest of their journey toward the hidden village. Kiba and I took over this base when we found out I was expecting. He thought it'll be less stressful for me if his life was not always in question."

"Anbu? What?" Sasuke frowned.

"The Anbu that are sent out to take care of certain sit- you do not know?" the man blinked in surprise. "I thought Naruto told you. Oh dear." Shikamaru murmured to himself as he slowly got up with some difficultly. "Naruto should be the one to tell you."

"Wait!" Sasuke called standing up quickly.

"Really, Naruto-"

"Shikamaru," Sasuke frowned at the name. "Shikamaru Nara?"

"Shikamaru Inuzuka now," the man shrugged as he sat back down.

"But you died...or so the tabloids declared six months prior to now." Sasuke frowned trying to remember everything about the accident as he weakly sat back upon the bed.

"Shikamaru Nara did," he nodded, "but I am him no longer."

"How?" Sasuke frowned.

"Well, a year ago, I was going about life as normal as any other, when my Father hired a new servant. I thought he was daft and so did the other servants." Shikamaru chuckled. "Almost instantly he was doing everything they asked of him. Going everywhere in the house. I let him be, spoke to him when he asked a question. Many times they were pointless but I learned not to assume such things after a while. That his questions are his way of getting me to speak. He enjoys hearing my voice." at that he blushed. "In time I came to enjoy his company and had actual conversations with him. I found myself liking him more then I should. So seven months ago, I found Kiba in my Mother's room. Servants were not allowed in there and when I questioned him, he said he was cleaning. Of course, I did not believe him, for he was digging through my Mother's jewerly, looking for a necklace that she was wearing that very day as she went to visit my aunt. Seeing I did not believe him, nor would I believe his little act anymore, I called him a theif and threatened to get my Father. Before I could leave my Mother's room, I found his arm around my waist and then my back upon my Mother's bed. I was stunned, to say the least, when I found him above me but I was more stunned to find him kissing me."

Blushing lightly at the scene described, Sasuke nodded for Shikamaru to go on.

"It was my first time to ever lay with someone. I never thought..." Shaking his head in amusement, Shikamaru went on, "My Mother came home sooner then expected and found us hours afterwards. She had Kiba dragged and whipped before sending him on his way. Then she went about finding a suitable husband for me that would not mind my innocents being gone. Thinking it was all my fault, I decided to accept my fate. A few weeks passed me by and a knock at my window woke me from my slumber. I found Kiba hanging by his finger tips from the other side."

"Hanging?" Sasuke blinked in shock.

"He had scaled the walls of my home to get to me. He told me of a plan so that I could be with him. I asked him why it should matter if I stayed or went and he told me that he loved me and would keep coming back until I left with him. He told me that I was the newest jewel he was trying to abtaine. I asked him about my Mother's jewels, and he replied that they were lacking next to me and if the ones that wanted him to get them still wanted them, they could send someone else." with a fond pat to his belly, Shikamaru turned to meet Sasuke's gaze. "So I listened to his plan. He told me that a storm was coming and he wanted me to go out to sea. He said he would be waiting for me and when the storm hit, he would keep me safe. The boat would have been washed up and all would think I was lost to the sea. Trusting him, I asked my Mother and Father if I would be allowed to go into the ocean to beg god's forgivness for my sins. They allowed me and the rest is history. I died that day and never looked back."

"You are seven months but you died six... Oh," Sasuke blinked in surprise looking at the man before him.

"We concieved our child the first night of our union." Shikamaru nodded, "I do not regret it nor will any other force me to. Kiba and I are married and no child of ours will be born a bastard."

The way he said it sounded almost threatening. Sasuke didn't quite understand until he looked back upon his reaction. "I did not mean anything by that."

"Of course," Shikamaru nodded, but his features were still guarded.

"I...I too carry a child." Sasuke whispered, holding a hand to his flat belly. "I am not far along, but I know in my heart that it is there."

"Oh, does Naruto know?" Shikamaru asked, letting his body relax, a surprised look appearing, "Or is it not-"

"It is his." Sasuke said quickly, "He is the only one I have lain with. I told him, but I do not know if he heard my words or my pleas."

"I do not understand," Shikamaru tilted his head toward the right as if that would help him see it more clearly.

"He believed I no longer loved him. My Mother, she gave him a lie that he believed as truth. She wished me to marry a man that loved another simply for the reason that she was forced to do the same." Sasuke said bitterly. To think that the Mother he loved was nothing but a cold hearted fiend. She would have sacerficed his happiness simply because it was done to her.

"It is how the rich survive. They are a constant circle that breeds more bitterness with every turn." Shikamaru said, taking Sasuke's hand in his own. "Do not worry, if you are here, and are meant to go farther, they can no longer touch you."

"What of you?"

"Ha! I am dead to the world. My family name dying with me unless my parents birth another." at Sasuke's no, he shrugged, "My family, they wished too much to be richer then what was expected of them. I care not if they lose it all. In truth, I find great enjoyment knowing that what they own will go to a cousin."

"Do you not wish the fortune for your child?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Do you?" Shikamaru asked with a lift of his brow, standing as a door opened beyond the room. "Kiba and I have all that we need. I need no more then that. My child will be the same. Will he learn of his ancestry? Perhaps one day. I shall leave you to your meal, I am sure Naruto will wish to speak to you."

"Thank you," Sasuke said sincerly, "For ev-"

"Do not mention it," Shikamaru smiled, "You are the first that I have been able to have an actual converstation with. Perhaps one day in the future, you will wish to return again and we shall speak some more." with another smile, the man turned and walked out the door, calling the name of his husband as he went.

Moments later, Naruto appeared wearing dark clothing, that covered every part of his body save for his head. Sasuke simply looked, unable to stop his gaze from roaming over the other man. This was the man he would love forever. This was the man he would run to with open arms at every given time.

"Are you well?" Naruto asked softly, closing the door behind him and taking the only seat within the room, across from Sasuke.

"I am," Sasuke nodded wishing Naruto would come to him. Wishing he could run to his lover and knowing it wasn't time yet. "And you?"

Nodding, Naruto leaned backward, resting his arms upon the chair's arms and his chin upon his clasped gloved hands.

"What is an Anbu?" Sasuke asked, meeting Naruto's empty gaze.

"Me," Naruto answered, his face and voice never wavering or hesitating. "Kiba, a few others like us."

"What do they do?"

"Find objects that have been stolen from history and return them to where they belong. Remove threats that will turn an argument into a war. We are not mercenaries but soliders of the world. We cannot be hired for any amount of money."

"When you left me, you were fighting wars?" Sasuke gasped in shock.

"Stopping them from starting." Naruto clarified. "Sasuke do you truly carry my child?"  
"Yes," Sasuke nodded, watching Naruto's gaze jump to his flat stomach. "I know it is early, but I know it is truth." Placing a hand over his belly, Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes following his hand, "On the only night we shared, a child was created."

"A child?" Naruto whispered softly. Sasuke waited for the blonde to say more. What he was not expecting was for Naruto to get up and falling to his knees before him. With a soft gasp, Sasuke shifted his legs so that Naruto could rest between them, his face only inches from his belly. "Hello little one," Naruto whispered, "Though it is far too early for you to understand, know that I love you and will protect you with my life." Trying to hold back the tears, Sasuke hugged Naruto's head to his belly, "You will never be a day without knowing this." Naruto went on, placing a gentle kiss above Sasuke's covered belly button. Moving back slowly, he tilted his head to meet Sasuke's own gaze, "And know that I will never go a day without speaking such words to you as well. I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said kissing the blonde. Leaning back, he pulled Naruto on to the bed, "Love me, Naruto?" he asked softly.

"Whenever you wish, love," the blonde smiled softly. "and as often as you wish as well."


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Ya sure ya rea'y?" Kiba questioned with his thick accent- aquired through many, many years of foreign courtries, and make believe accents, Kiba said it was only natural he'd forget how to speak his own tongue correctly- patting the stallion's neck, his eyes glued to the rider and beloved above. "Ya na' missin' any'hin'?"

"My friend, how many years passed have you and I been in this organization?" Naruto enquired, lifting his hood over his head as he smirked down at his long time friend. Both having been Anbu since the age of seven, raised to follow in their parents footsteps.

"Far 'oo many, ma'e. So I know every'hin's be in or'er." Kiba chuckled, stepping back and wrapping an arm around his husband. "Safe 'ravel."

Nodding, Naruto turned his stallion with his knees as he pulled Sasuke deeper into his cloak. Without a backward glance, they were off. Flying through the trees and over streams. Their speed muffling the sounds of their journey. Making them a shadow of the world around them.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called as he buried his face into Naruto's chest, pulling the cloak farther around him in an attempt to ward of the cold, the borrowed clothing he wore only doing so much to help. Feeling Naruto's arms tighten around him, in an effort to keep him warm, made Sasuke smile.

"Aye?" Naruto called, one hand holding the reins and the other resting around his waist. His eyes once more hidden in the shadow of his cloak as they took in the fading lights of the sun around them.

"I... It... My mother left the note." Sasuke finally said. "She wished me to marry the Duke. She knew of us-"

"Love, do not concern yourself with your past. The future is all you need to see. You and I will always face hardship come from life, but we will conqure each object as one." Naruto answered, a smile appearing as he tilted his head and met his gaze. "It is my promise to you."

"I love you." Sasuke grinned, leaning up to kiss the side of Naruto's mouth.

"And you own my heart since the first day I caught sight of your beauty." Naruto chuckled. "Rest love, we will not stop until we get to the falling water in the morn."

Doing as told, Sasuke shifted his body until he was sitting more comfortably acrossed Naruto's laps. With his arms wrapped around his beloved's waist and his head resting within the crook of his neck and shoulder, Sasuke closed his eyes and let his dreams take him away.

He dreamt of his future. He dreamt of children running about a small cottage. Daughters and sons, each giggling and laughing as they chased one another. He dreamt of him cooking for his family, and of Naruto coming home. A smile on his face as the stallion let all the children cluster around them. He saw Naruto holding the children, kissing their cheeks as they were sick. Bathing their sons, simply because they wished to be like papa. He saw Naruto standing beside him as they watched their children grow, each fiding a husband or wife and moving close by. He saw them as they, themselves, aged. Living each day as if they would have no more. He dreamt of the love between them. Of the paradise meant for them once they ended their journey and began a new. Oddly enough, he dreamt of his missing brother. He saw Itachi. He saw his brother welcoming him home. When he went to reach for him, Itachi smiled and faded away.

"Sasuke," Naruto called softly, his voice bringing him from his slumber. "we are here, love."

"Here?" Sasuke asked groggily.

"At the falling water." Naruto answered, moving the cloak enough to let Sasuke see the beauty of what he spoke of. Gasping, Sasuke took in the sight before him. They stood at the bottom of a waterfall. It was beautiful, going higher then Sasuke thought was possible. The water glittering down in the sunlight, falling like diamonds as they crashed into the earth below. The rocks to either side looking as if they came from a painting as they too glittered softly. "Once we pass this, we will be home."

Home. Just that word brought back the dream. Was that his future then? He wanted it to be so. Each fiber of his being was craving to make that dream reality. "I am ready." Sasuke whispered, almost afraid that if he spoke too loud all of this will fade away and he'd find himself tied to another.

With a smile in place, Naruto pulled his hood back on, tucking Sasuke once more under his cloak. At Sasuke's frown he chuckled, "We will pass beneath the falling water. The cloak is to stop any of the splashing water from getting us too wet."

"Under?" Sasuke gaped in shock as the stallion began to move. Not even having to be told which way to go as the memory of the trail layed imprinted into his mind.

"It is the only way to our home. We will travel another days worth and rest within for a few hours. Once night falls tomorrow, we will be within my homeland. You will see beauty like no other upon exiting." Naruto explained pausing the horse as he watched the fear etch across Sasuke's face. "Love, I will protect you. Do you hold fate of me?"

"Yes..." Sasuke nodded, gulping as his face went even paler at the sight of the beautiful waterfall. Hiding his face within the cloak, he tried to forget that they'd be stuck beneath the ground for two days. He told himself that they would see the sky again and that Naruto would not take him any place that would bring him harm.

"Sasuke-"

"I am building my courage. Best you go now before I jump." Sasuke said shakily as he held tighter to Naruto's form.

"As you wish love." Naruto answered. And just the way he spoke those four words let Sasuke know that his beloved found his reaction amusing. Let him deal with my fear, he thought evilly, I am prone to vomit.

He wasn't sure how long it was, but the silence and the growing chill, let Sasuke know that they were in very deeply. So far he had been unable to eat anything, the pure darkness closing around them like a fist. Naruto kept trying to feed him every few hours, but only the horse seemed to eat. A few apples passing from Naruto's hands to his mouth as they continued to move. Sasuke tried to distract himself by saying that they should let the stallion rest. Naruto would chuckle and say 'My stallion may travel these paths many times but he will only stop once.'

A while later, still unable to breathe properly, the horse came to a halt. Without a word, Naruto was on the ground, reaching up for him. "Come love, we will rest here. My stallion will rest his legs here and drink up. The water in this area is the freshest in all the world. If the horses could have it their way, they'd all stay here."

"How much longer?" Sasuke asked, looking around the dark cave, the only light being from...the cave? "What is this light?"

Before Sasuke could touch one of the longer strands, Naruto caught his hand. "If you touch it, the light will fade." he explained.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked looking up once more.

"Glowing worms. They create the light to trap their pray."

"They remind me of a night sky."

"Aye, it's beautiful to gaze upon after a long journey." Naruto nodded, pulling him into his arms. "A beautiful night to love a beautiful man." at his words, Sasuke felt his face go red. "May I love you under these stars, love?"

"Yes." Sasuke nodded quickly, blushing all the while as he let Naruto kiss him.

Hours later, his fear no longer a thought in his mind, Sasuke felt calm. The lingering affects of their love making running over his body. He watched the growing darkness with serenity, resting one hand over the arm around his waist, and the other whispering gently through his lover's golden mane. His bottom was sore, but it he didn't mind. It was another beautiful reminder of what he shared with the man he loved.

"We are almost out, love." Naruto whispered into his ear, kissing the tip gently.

"I rather see the stars again." Sasuke grinned, turning his head slightly, wishing he could see his lover's face. How the black stallion knew where to go, even if it was engraved into his memory, was beyond Sasuke. How could he walk and not trip over anything? Not stumble over loose pebbles? Sasuke wanted to ask, but he didn't wish to hurt the horse's feelings. The stallion was filled with pride and he knew his words might be considered an insult.

"Another day." Naruto laughed softly.  
"A promise you best keep." Sasuke replied, gently tugging on the hair at Naruto's nape.

"Aye, else I'll fear the torture shall I fail."

"Hmph." Sasuke yawned.

"Rest love, I shall wake you when we get there." Naruto promised him.

Without further encouraging, Sasuke let his body go limp against Naruto's and fell asleep. It felt only like minutes later when he was woken once more. It was still dark, but Naruto told him he woke him before they turned the last bend. He had said that the light of the moon would have hurt his gaze more if not properly adjusted.

So after slow steps, the stallion not wishing to go faster, they finally made it outside, the moon shining brightly over them. As far as Sasuke could see was a meadow. An endless beautiful meadow. Like the waterfall, it caught his gaze like no other. To think that such beauty could exist at all. The ground was so pure, so innocent. Running his gaze over everything, he stilled when he saw three figures coming toward him, each on horses, all covered in black. Their hoods hiding away their faces. If not for the horses, a brown, a grey, and a pure white, he would never have noticed them.

Once they were a few feet away, all three stilled. Without having to see their eyes, he knew that all of their gazes were on him.

"Naruto?" he whispered, pushing against Naruto's body when the others made no move to speak.

"All is well, love." Naruto answered, looking the others over, his face unreadable as he watched the man on the brown horse.

"Love?" one of the men finally said, both he and the last man also turning to the third man.

"I only asked you to keep an eye on him, not fall in love with him." the man finally stated, his voice sounding familiar to Sasuke.

"He captured me." Naruto answered, bringing gasp from the other two men.

"Hn." was the single reply as the third man continued to look at Sasuke. Without a word, he lifted his hand to his hood and pulled it off. At Sasuke's sharp gasp, he smiled gently. "Hello little brother."

"I-Itachi?"


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke could only stare in wonder as he watched his brother move about the room, placing logs within the fire pit as he checked the stew cooking above. He wished Naruto was with him, but his lover had told him that he needed to get his horse settled and Itachi had wanted to speak with him in private.

Sasuke had agreed quickly, wanting to hold his brother and never let go. But when he saw Naruto going another direction, after transferring him to Itachi's horse, Sasuke had wanted to call his lover back.

"Do you like it?" Itachi asked looking around the room and gesturing to it all. "The room? The house? Do you like it?"

"It's very beautiful." Sasuke answered honestly, and it was. It was spacious and comforting, a few doors leading off into other places that were too dark to see beyond. It was the kind of home he remembered Itachi telling him about when they were children thinking of their future. Itachi had never liked their own home, having too many rooms and unknown people walking about. He had told Sasuke he wanted a home where everything got seen or used, not tossed into the corner where only the maids could see it. He wanted a home that was lived in, not on display and with this room alone, Sasuke could honestly say his brother had gotten that wish.

"I made it with my own two hands." Itachi admitted running a hand lovingly over the brick of the fire place. "It took me a year and some months to get it done, but I did it."

"Is that a toy box?" Sasuke asked, looking at the simple box resting next to one of the doors, a lack of better things to say.

"Yes." Itachi nodded slowly, looking at Sasuke to see his reaction. "I have children, twins in fact."

"Twins?" Sasuke gasped, turning his gaze to look at his brother, shock clearly moving over his smaller form. "You?

"Yes, a boy and a girl that look nothing alike." Itachi grinned. "Shisui is the oldest and Suiren isn't far behind. They are only one, turned so a week ago. Deidara, my wife, cursed me out for getting him with two. He told me he wanted children but not more then one at the same time."

"Where is your family?" Sasuke asked softly, feeling a pang in his chest. Was this why Itachi had left? To create a family? He was happy for his brother and at the same time, Sasuke felt as if his brother had replaced him with someone else that made him happy. It was stupid to think in such a way, but Sasuke could not stop.

"They are asleep. My children sleep in that room, and Deidara sleeps in that one." Itachi answered pointing to the doors that were side by side. "He carries my future daughter or son. The doctor says it is only one child this time, but Deidara doesn't believe so. He glares at me constantly, telling me if the doctor lies, he'll leave me." Itachi chuckled.

"Will he?"

"No, he loves me and I him. I would never let him go." Itachi answered, looking out a window, not seeing the flinch on Sasuke's form. Not even knowing that Sasuke was thinking that he loved his brother and his brother him, and still he got left behind. His brother had moved on and Sasuke had suffered in his place.

"How far along is he?" He asked quietly.

"He is almost due. Six moons have passed, three more and my child should be here. I cannot wait to see him or her. It'll be a beautiful day. I have never been so happy in my life. This place, Deidara, my children, they are perfect for me." Itachi said fondly, hurting Sasuke even more. "This place has saved my soul, saved me from the darkness that has threatened to consume me. I can be myself here and not worry about an image I must live up to. I don't have the rules of society beating on me, a family that pushes me. I am not chained by anything but love now. Now you're here, Sasuke, and I am overjo-"

"I wish to go to Naruto." Sasuke stopped him as he stood up and headed toward the front door.

"Sasuke? Wait-"

"Where is he? I wish to go to him." Sasuke cut his brother off again, side stepping his brother's hand as he opened the front door.

"You will not stay here?"

"No, I...I cannot. I do not wish to, I want Naruto." he said looking around frantically for his lover and finding nothing but the darkness being held off by torches. "Where is his home?"

"Sasuke, what's wrong? I thought-"

"Where?" Sasuke asked, feeling his heart constricting and his eyes water.

"I...I'll take you-"

"No! You don't have too." Sasuke said, backstepping away from his frowning brother. The brother he had loved so much. Had looked up too. His brother, who meant the world to him, protected him from everything...his brother that had replaced him. Had ran from him as he searched for a brighter image. Itachi had only done his duty as a brother until he was given the freedom to run. He probably didn't wish Sasuke here. He probably thought that Sasuke was bringing back the past he wish to forget. He probably left thinking he'd never see any one of his unwanted family again and Sasuke had ruined that for him. "I'll find it. Just tell me, please." he begged, looking around for anything that would show him something that would remind him of Naruto.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"I...please, please just tell me."

"His home is on the otherside of the meadow." Itachi answered quietly, frowning at the tears in Sasuke's eyes. "Little brothe-"

"I'll stay with him. I'm sorry that I came here. I'm sorry that-"

"What did you do?" Naruto demanded as he came into sight. At the sound of his voice, Sasuke ran to his lover and held on for all that he was worth. He felt Naruto's hands come around him trying to soothe him. "You say you wish to speak to him, and instead you hurt him." Naruto snarled, his voice sounding dangerous to Sasuke's own ears. "If that is all you wished-"

"No, Naruto, it isn't..." Sasuke shook his head, trying to speak around the sob that wished to escape.

"Sasuke, tell me what is wrong?" Itachi begged, never moving closer as Naruto moved Sasuke to stand behind him.

"Naruto, I wish to go home." Sasuke whispered. "I do not wish to be here. I do not wish to taint his world. I want to go home."

"Taint? Sasuke what are you-"

"Of course, love." Naruto said, stopping Itachi with a look. As gently as he could, he picked up Sasuke and headed off the way he came. It felt like forever before Sasuke was layed down in a bed, the furs upon it, tickling his face. Feeling the bed shift again, Sasuke turned over and held Naruto tightly, crying into his chest. "Tell me what is wrong, love. Tell me so that I can help you. I beg you. I do not wish to see you cry."

"I should not have come. I ruined everything for him." Sasuke sobbed. "He wanted freedom from us and I come with chains."

"What?"

"He ran from us, from me. He left me with a promise of never being reminded again and I ruined it for him. He did not love me, but he pretended. He lied like the rest of them!"

"No, love, no-"

"He told me so. I loved an image and it wasn't real."

"That cannot be." Naruto argued, moving them about so that he could look into Sasuke's eyes. "Your brother...that cannot be. He has spoke non stop of you to all of us. He had dreaded leaving you behind, but he could not bring you with him. He asked me to watch you, Sasuke so that I could always make sure you were okay. He-"

"No, he lied then too. He lied. He hated me. He still does. I cannot ruin his life. He has suffered enough. I cannot stay here."

"What of me? Do you love me no more, you'd leave me?" Naruto asked with hurt in his eyes.

"No, I love you, Naruto. I cannot stop loving you, but-"

"Love, rest, he'll be over in a few hours. He will explain himself and everything then. He loves you, as I love you. Perhaps you are so tired that you are hearing what isn't being said or thought. Rest with me."

"Love me." Sasuke whispered, wanting to be held and loved by the one he knew loved him. "Please, love me now." without a word, Naruto leaned down and captured his lips, his hands running softly over Sasuke's body slowly removing their clothing. And in turn, Sasuke allowed all of it to happen, wishing the pain to fade and be replaced by something else.

Sasuke woke to the sun shining in his eyes and Naruto holding him from behind. Another fur blanket covered them, shielding their nudity from the world.

"Are you well?" Naruto whispered into his ear.

"I do not know." Sasuke answered honestly, looking around. The place was small, smaller then Itachi's home. This place only had one room. A bed that they layed on, a kitchen area to one corner, smaller then what Sasuke would have thought possible. There were a few chairs around a small table and to one side was a shelf filled with books. "Is this your home?"

"Our home," Naruto answered, pulling Sasuke closer. "The property around it is also ours, a hill in need of your image. There is a small garden to the side that another has watched for me, and my stallion's home is a bit beyond that. A small lake rest at the bottom of the hill. The children would love it. They'll need constant supervision from us. Perhaps we can sneak away in here to make love and the stallion can take care of them in our place." Naruto chuckled, bringing a smile to Sasuke's lips. "We will visit the Captain later today. I wish you as my wife, Sasuke, and I will have you as such."

"What if Itachi wishes me gone?" Sasuke asked, feeling the ache returning.

"He will not. He spent the years he's been apart from you trying to convince the Captain to bring you here and away from your parents. As I told you last night, he did not wish to leave you behind, but he had no choice."

"How did he get here? Has he always been an Anbu?"

"No, unlike the majority of us here, he only came in a year ago. Deidara, his wife, is an implant from another organization. They are called Akatsuki, another group that is more talented then us, that try to fight off the unnecessary wars. Their missions are even more dangerous then our own. They enter into a battlefield knowing they could die, but they must try to stop it as the war rages around them. I know I wouldn't survive in their place for a day. They are what all Anbu and Hunters, another group like our own, aspire to become, but I have no wish to join them. Every mission is a suicide mission. Everything they do is life threatening, that is what they are, and very few make it long. Deidara had been only a part of it for a few months before he was sent to kill a man targeting your family."

"What?" Sasuke gasped.

"Your family had something that could have started many wars to come. The man knew it and wanted it. Deidara went after him alone and almost died. If not for your brother, he would have. The man escaped, but it was too late. Your brother had seen him. Deidara forced him to leave, telling him that the man wouldn't go after your family, go after you. The only thing they could take was the item the man had went for. For a year, Itachi had been with Deidara, protecting the item, and durning that time, they fell in love. They were able to give the item to their leader, but were unable to find the man. Deidara fell pregnant and asked to leave the Akatsuki. He came here with Itachi and both were brought in to the Anbu. Itachi became one of us when he showed how much talent he had with any weapon in one of our training fields. He passed every one of his test with flying colors and was signed in almost immediatly. He has yet to leave the village, still training and learning as is the law, but it doesn't seem to phase him. Instead he spent most of his free time building his home for Deidara and fighting with the Captain to bring a civilian within our grounds. To bring you."

"What was the item?" Sasuke said not ready to believe Itachi still loved him, his brother's words replaying in his mind.

"I do not know. Only they do and neither will speak of it."

Nodding, Sasuke turned his head to meet Naruto's gaze. "How long did you watch me?"

"The day your brother came, he caught me as I was leaving. He demanded a favor of me." Naruto chuckled. "I allowed it, he amused me. He asked me to watch over you when I was done with the mission. So for a year I have been away from here, going from your home to a mission and back again."

"You watched me for a year? But I've only known you for four months."

"Yes, when I allowed you to see me. I fell in love with you, Sasuke. I fell hard the moment I saw you. Then on the day we met, I couldn't help myself. I wanted your eyes on me. I wanted you to speak to me. I wanted you for a life time and then some. I went against our code and revealed myself to you." Naruto smiled gently, making Sasuke blush.

"I don't have to be Anbu, do I?" Sasuke asked, unable to meet Naruto's gaze with the way his lover was looking at him.

"No, just become an Anbu's wife." Naruto whispered, kissing him softly. "Have my children and stay with me forever."

"I love you."

"I love you always." Naruto promised him, moving them around so that he rested above Sasuke's flushing form. "Today." He said, kissing Sasuke's cheek, "Tomorrow." he added, kissing his neck, his hands helping Sasuke spread his thighs. "Yesterday." he whispered kissing his lips and angling Sasuke's hips. "And any day you wish of me." he added, pressing his own hips foreward, the head of his erection pressing against Sasuke's entrance.

Gasping, Sasuke held onto his lover's shoulder, waiting for the penetration that never came. "Naruto?" he whimpered, trying to move Naruto along by locking his feet behind his lover to push him on.

"Your brother is here." Naruto sighed in annoyance, glaring at the front door. "He has terrible timing."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked in shock, looking at the closed door, blushing all over at the position they were in and what Itachi could have seen. Before Naruto could answer, they heard a soft rap of knuckles hitting the otherside of the door.

"He will not be happy if he catches us like this."

"Why?"

"We are not married and you are naked in our bed, carrying my child. He will think I took advantage of you. And how right he will be." Naruto grinned, kissing him again before he stood up. "Let us get dressed and we'll deal with your brother."

"You won't leave me?" Sasuke asked hopefully.  
"Not unless you wish me to." Naruto promised, handing him one of his shirts to put on. "Of course if you wear that, we need not open the door at all." he added when he caught a glimps of Sasuke wearing his clothing. "Perhaps we can ignore him-"

"Naruto." Itachi called, knocking hard enough to rattle the door.

"Perhaps I shall wear this for you tonight as well?" Sasuke asked flushing and tying the shirt with a belt that he found on the floor. Pulling on Shikamaru's borrowed pants, he kissed Naruto's chin, loving the heated look that couldn't seem to fade from Naruto's face.

"Love, you truely know how to tease a man."

"Naruto open the door!" Itachi shouted, sounding as if he kicked the object blocking his path.

"I look forward to tonight." Naruto grinned, cupping his chin and kissing his brow. "Kick my door once more, Itachi, and your wife will be a widow." he growled in annoyance as he moved away from Sasuke, grumbling curses to his fellow comrad the whole way and making Sasuke laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, legs together and hands clasped above his knees. His heart was beating erractically. He was nervous. Afraid that Naruto's words were just that. That his lover only spoke what Sasuke wished to hear, to explain Itachi's actions yesterday.

When the door swung open, Sasuke saw it moving in slow motion. Saw the light from the sun pushing it's way in with every inch it moved. The light on the ground continued to grow until a shadow of a person appeared, making the light fight to go around him.

"Deidara would avenge me." Itachi growled as Naruto stood in the doorway, blocking him from entering farther. "You best have slept on the floor." he added, moving passed Naruto, when the blonde stepped to the side, his arm stretched out, welcoming him in. On his face, Sasuke saw a smile that could only be described as secretive.

What would Itachi say if he knew the truth? That not only did Naruto sleep on the bed, but that he had slept in Sasuke's bed, so to speak, many times before. What would he say if Sasuke was to tell him that any threats toward Naruto were now useless, since he now carried his lover's child?

With one last narrowed eye look toward Naruto, Itachi turned his gaze to Sasuke. At once, Sasuke lowered his head and looked toward the floor, finding the specks of dirt suddenly interesting. With a slight frown, Sasuke looked around the room and realized it was in need of a good cleaning. Everything may have been in place, but there was dust and a few spider webs on almost everything save for the bed they slept on. He had his work cut out for him. When he was done with this house, it would shine.

"Sasuke," Itachi started, only to look at Naruto with a raised brow.

In answer, Naruto pretended not to notice as he leaned against the open doorway, arms crossed, looking as if he could stand there all day and be merry.

"Naruto, I ask for a moment of privacy with my brother."

"You will kick me out of my own home?" Naruto gasped mockingly, a hand held dramatically over his heart.

"Ye-"

"I wish him to stay." Sasuke stopped Itachi, bringing his brother's dark gaze back to him. "Any words you speak, will be heard by him as well."

"Sasuke, this is a family matter."

"I am not family, Itachi? Truly you wound me." Naruto said, seeing Sasuke's discomfort. "Are we not brothers in arms? Tied together by our knighthood for all eternity?"

"Naruto, please I ask that you stop your jesting. As I am older and no one but the two of us carries our family name, Sasuke becomes my charge. I ask for a moment to speak to him before we head to my hom-"  
"You speak nonsense, Itachi." Naruto said with the same, slightly threatening, tone Itachi used. "Within a few hours, two if I can hurry the Captain along, Sasuke will no longer carry your name."

At Naruto's words, Itachi stiffened slightly. "And why is that?"

"For in a few hours, mind you only two if I gain my way," Naruto went on, moving to stand beside Sasuke and reaching down to take Sasuke's hand in his own. "Sasuke will carry my name ... just as he carries my child."

Itachi's shock quickly turned to rage and before Sasuke could stop him, his brother was on Naruto. His fist connecting with Naruto's jaw and sending his lover crashing into the table. With another shout of anger, Itachi grabbed Naruto's shoulder and turned him, bringing up his fist only for Naruto to deflect it.

"You bastard!" Itachi shouted. "I asked you to protect him! Not... damn you!" he continued on, trying to punch Naruto once more, only to be pushed back. With a growl, Itachi charged Naruto, tackling him out through the open door and toward the dirt ground beyond it.

"Stop!" Sasuke shouted, running to the door, watching as they rolled on the ground, trying to get the upper hand. "Stop!"

With a grunt, Naruto flipped them over and straddled Itachi's form, locking the older raven's arms above his head. Even as Itachi strained to break free, he could not.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked sometime later, when Itachi stilled beneath him, panting for air. "Or shall we continue on, causing your brother unneeded stress, risking my child?"

At the mention of a child, Itachi glared, looking as if he wanted to strangle Naruto.

"Itachi, it is not as you think." Sasuke said, moving to stand beside Naruto, holding onto the blonde's shoulders and pulling him back. Slowly Naruto released Itachi's wrists, allowing Sasuke to move him away from the glaring, angry raven on the ground. When they stood two steps away from Itachi, his brother slowly moved.

"Tell me," he started, standing up to begin dusting off his clothes. "Tell me the words I wish to hear."

Sasuke frowned, unsure of what Itachi wanted, but Naruto seemed to know as he said, "I love him. I will marry him and no words or actions you use will stop me."  
"A challenge, _knight_?" Itachi glared, stiffening up once more

"No, a promise. If you step between us, Itachi," Naruto glared back. "my blade will gain another stain, and your wife will lose a husband as your children lose a father."

Sasuke could feel the tension in the air, so thick was it that he could almost see it. His lover and his brother looked on the verge of springing against one another, their fist clenched as their jaws ticked. Not wanting for either to get hurt, Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. At once, Naruto wrapped his own arms around Sasuke, holding him to his body.

"I love him, big brother." Sasuke said, bringing Itachi's gaze to him.

"Is he truly what you desire?" Itachi asked gruffly, his eyes no longer holding rage, but a quiet annoyance. "I can find you another more fitting to you."

"Find another and another will die!" Naruto growled, taking a step forward, but Sasuke quickly tightened his arms, stopping him.

"One not as quick to kill, for that matter." Itachi smirked. "Or hot headed."

"I will take no other." Sasuke said, fighting back a grin at Naruto's jealousy. "Only Naruto has claimed my heart and only he will have it." at his words, Naruto smiled down at him. Just as he lowered his head to kiss Sasuke's upturned lips, a blade appeared between them, the smooth surface pushing Naruto's head back.

"You have too much leeway as it is, _knight_," Itachi started, bringing their gazes to him once more. "And it stops now. Even as he carries your child, I am still his guardian and your filty body shall leave him be until he is, regretfully I add, tied to you." Itachi finished, pulling Sasuke out of Naruto's arms, and stepping between them. "Now I will speak to my brother and you will find the Captian, you animal."

"Now is that anyway to speak to one's future brother?"

"If I can change his mind within the next few hours, you will gain no such title." Itachi went on, bringing a grin to Naruto's face. "You best hurry, I may just cut you out of our lives."

"And what of my child?"

"I will tell _Sasuke's_ child that he was a mircle and came without aid of a foolish man." Itachi shrugged. "Truly something that could only be explained by the gods."

"Love, with your permission, I ask to search for the Captian now." Naruto said, looking over Itachi's broad shoulders with a grin on his face. "I will not risk Itachi's threats."

"Alright," Sasuke nodded, wanting to kiss his lover, but with Itachi he did not think that was even going to happen.

"I shall hurry then." Naruto said, kissing two fingers and holding them to his heart. With a smirk at Itachi, he was off. Out of nowhere, Sasuke saw the stallion appear, bare back, moving to run alongside Naruto. Without hesitation, Naruto reached up and climbed onto the horse, continuing on as if what he did moments ago did not happen.

"I've only met the man once before last night." Itachi said, breaking into his thoughts. "And I have heard the stories the others speak."

Turning his gaze toward Itachi, Sasuke found his brother watching Naruto disappear around the trees.

"For your husband, I would have chosen him as well." Itachi finished.

"Then why fight him?" Sasuke asked, stunned by his words. Was it not only moments ago that Itachi was angry and fighting his lover?

"For it was expected of me and, simply put, he should not have touched you before marriage. Have you no shame?" Itachi asked, his eyes narrowed, but his mouth curled upwards in a slight grin.

"I suppose not," Sasuke bit his lip, flushing, "for it was I that pushed for our first time together."

"Wh-what?" Itachi gaped at him.

"Under the open sky," Sasuke nodded, not looking at his brother.

"My gods, has the world changed so much that this is the new way of courting?" Itachi asked with a full grin. "Surely if this was true, my courting of Deidara would have went much smoother."

"Did you blunder your own courting?" Sasuke asked with a hint of laughter. In that instant, neither had been separated for any portion of time. They were just two brothers who loved one another as they toyed around with words and jibbs. It was like before, when Itachi was still home.

Itachi chuckled, looking as if he was remembering everything clearly. "But I would have it no other way." He finally said. "Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"About what I've said. I thought on it all night. Trying to figure out what might have upset you and then I realized." Itachi frowned. "I put myself in your place, listened to my own words as if I were you, and I saw how much I hurt you."  
"Itachi-"

"Let me finish please." Itachi said, stopping him as he met his gaze. "You are my brother. You will never stop being such. I did not replace you, nor did I forget about you. I wanted you with me from day one. I hated the thought of leaving you there. I hated it so much that when I got the chance to, I sent a knight-"

"Naruto told me." Sasuke stopped his brother. "He told me everything. At first I didn't believe him. I thought he was only speaking nonsense because he loved me. I thought so this morning too." with a smile, Sasuke hugged his brother. How me missed holding his brother, missed Itachi holding him just as tightly. How me missed his brother trying to soothe him even though he was mostly confused and lost on Sasuke's emotional ways back then, or what had set him off. He missed Itachi holding him just like this.

"Then what changed?" Itachi whispered.

"You fought for my honor." Sasuke laughed, pulling back. "It showed me you still cared and loved me. For that I forgive you for sparring with my husband."

"You are not yet tied to him." Itachi reminded him.

"But soon, I will be in everyones eyes." Sasuke nodded, leaning against his brother's arm. "And in my heart, the moment I gave him my heart, gaining his in return, we were already married, though I would not mind a even tighter binding."

"I found him!" Naruto shouted, appearing once more as the stallion flew up the hill toward them. At the last moment, as the stallion looked to keep going, he stopped before them and Naruto jumped free. "Say you want this, love, and we shall be married now!" he grinned excitedly.

"Now?" Sasuke gasped in surprise. Surely Naruto said two hours? He wasn't ready. He needing clothing. He needed to prepare. He needed-

"Yes," Naruto grinned, pulling Sasuke into his arms, and successfully dislodging Itachi. "We shall see him now. The whole village is already arriving."

"But..." Sasuke couldn't think of the words to say, stunned beyond happiness, he could only feel his eyes water as he held Naruto.

"He has no clothing, nor is he ready." Itachi said from behind him, speaking his thoughts out loud and earning an annoyed glare from Naruto. "There is no feast being prepared, or-"

"So that you understand, _knight_," Naruto snapped. "a feast is being completed as we speak. Clothing is being provided, and the Meadow of Roses is being prepared as we speak. And any other matters you can find, are all being dealt with."

"How?" Itachi frowned.

"My mother is all knowing." Naruto smirked.

"Your mother?" Sasuke frowned in confusion. Never once, in the time that he had known Naruto, did his lover mention a mother. Sasuke had assumed him without parents or family.

"Aye, my mother," Naruto nodded. "She found it odd that I was gone for so long."

"I asked-" Itachi started.

"And my mother knows that even for such a request, I would have left someone else in charge if I saw no immediate threat." Naruto went on, as Itachi rolled his eyes and motioned for him to continue on. "So she simply used thought and logic and came to a conclusion. And for the last year," under his breath Sasuke thought he heard Naruto say, "or before that when the mare was born," but he wasn't quiet sure "my marriage to Sasuke has been anticipated by her and a few of the older women in the village. When I returned yesterday with Sasuke in arms, Kakashi immediatly went to her home and everything went from there. Even the Captain was quick to jump to her orders."

"Why so?" Sasuke asked. "Is he not in charge?"

"Love, he may oversee the village and the people, but my mother rules him."

"Why?"

"Little brother," Itachi said, laughter in his eyes. "The Captain _is_ Naruto's father."

"Father?"

"You are marrying the Captain's son, Sasuke," Itachi went on as Sasuke continued to try and work his mind around the information. "Did Naruto not tell you this?"

"There seems to be a few things that I have yet to be told." Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes on Naruto. "Why do you call your father Captain?"

"It is a sign of respect. He is my Captain first, my father closely second." Naruto answered, "Now I shall answer all of your questions soon, love, but we must go meet my mother quickly. She wishes to meet her future child before you are tied to me. She wants no idol gossip from women saying she knew nothing of you before our vows. She has an image to keep up." Naruto laughed along with Itachi at that, but Sasuke saw nothing funny about it.

"Or if you do not wish that, I can simply hide you-" Itachi started, grunting when the stallion side stepped, backend pushing Itachi back. With a snort, the stallion, shook his head and stomped one foot, making Sasuke smile.

"It is your choice, love." Naruto said, his eyes holding so much love as he waited for Sasuke's next move. "I will not force your hand."

In the silence that followed, Sasuke reached out his hand and ran his fingers down the stallion's neck. When the horse lowered his front half in a bow, bringing a gasp from Itachi, Sasuke jumped onto his back and smiled down at Naruto. "Well? Are you not to join me, or will I marry air in your place?"

It wasn't long before he met his soon-to-be mother-in-law, or mother as she wanted to be called. The woman was filled with laughter, a smile never seeming to fall from her face. He met the Captain, a man that was an older replica of his lover, and with the same relaxed easy manor Naruto carried.

Naruto was soon dragged out by the Captain, and Sasuke was left alone with the Kushina and a few other women. Their friendly barbs brought many blushes to his face, but he enjoyed every minute of it. Never in his life had he felt so accepted so quickly. They did not except him to be this or that, but simply to be him.

"You're ready." Kushina said, misty eyed as she looked at him in his wedding clothes. He wore all white with outlines of gold. It wasn't stiff or consending as the last white garmet he wore. He truly loved this one best. The fine work that went into it, the time it took to create it, Sasuke could see it all. Sasuke was stunned it even fit right. It was as if Kushina had measured him, and in reality the clothing had been done months ago. The oddest day to be exact, the first day Sasuke had spoken to Naruto.

The white pants he wore were covered by a white, knee length, wrap-around, thin skirt that was tied at the side, a gold belt going over the small knot and around his waist. Soft boots covered his feet, reaching no higher then four inches above his ankle, gold also trimming the laces going down the front. He wore a tunic of sorts that fitted his body perfectly, that ended above his belt in the front and fell to his knees in the back. The sleeves were skin tight to his wrist, ending in a loop around his middle fingers in gold. Outside the sleeves was another set that bellowed out once they reached his elbows. Both larger sleeves reached his knees as well and were outlined in gold as were the strands of lace criss-crossing down his chest. His shoulders were bare and the only thing upon his neck was a necklace that Kushina said was given to her by her mother-in-law when she married Minato. She said it was tradition as it passed from the mother to the wife of the first son.

The necklace was a thin silver chain with a silver circle locket, no bigger then a coin. When he asked what was in it, as he looked to open it, Kushina had told him the locket was never meant to be open. For the one that started the tradition had placed good fortune to all those that wore it. The outside of the locket had a rose carving on the front, signifying the village since roses were in abundance everywhere, and ancient lettering on the back, that was supposed to say something meaningful but no one beyond the woman that created it knew what it said.

"You look beautiful, Sasuke." Kushina said, lifting his chin slowly as she brushed his hair gently away from his face. "I could ask nothing more for my son's bride."

"Thank you." Sasuke blushed, reaching up to touch the circle locket.

"Let us be off," Kushina went on, turning them to exit the cottage they had been using. Once she knocked on the inside of the door, it opened revealing Itachi on the otherside, dressed in black with a deep red cloak. Each color they wore was meant to represent something. Kushina told him what each signified, even her own green gown, but Sasuke could remember none of them. For the last twenty minutes everything had went over his head. "Itachi, love, where is the mare?"

"Mare?" Sasuke asked just as another man came forward, a white horse walking beside him. On the horse was a soft white and gold blanket, matching his clothing. In the horse's mane were dark white and gold painted little flowers tied by their stems.

"She is from my husband's stables." Kushina said, patting the horse gently on her neck. "Another tradition of ours. She will carry you over rose petals in every color, to signify the life we wish you to have with my son. Once you are at Naruto's side, he will pull you from her back and Minato will go from there. When you say your vows, you will share a kiss with your husband, and Naruto will place you upon his horse as he gets upon her. A ribbon will be tied in the stallion's mane and in the mare's. And forever shall you all be tied."

"All? The horses as well?"

Laughing, Itachi helped Sasuke onto the mare's back. "Another tradition that started many centuries back, many, many centuries. Each horse is chosen carefully for it's master. And each horse is then tied for life to the horse of the one you marry. Though I say master, as does every person here, everyone knows the horses are their own."

"Wait, master?"

"The horse is yours, Sasuke, as you are hers." Itachi said, nodding to Kushina, showing her he had it from here. With the reins in his hands, he waited for Kushina to make her way to her spot beside Minato and for her to check over everything as she made her way over. "The horse is chosen opposite of your husband's horse, by your future family. Since Naruto's horse is a stallion, you were given a mare. The color of the horse doesn't matter, but Kushina believed it a sign for Naruto's future when this mare was born. A snow white mare for a dark night stallion."

"Did you go through this?" Sasuke asked when the horse began walking.

"Not for our first marriage, no." Itachi shook his head. "Deidara and I were married by a priest before leaving his last organization. Kushina wanted us to have the luck that all seem to carry in marriage here, so she gave us another ceremony. They stepped in as Deidara's parents, for he has no parents of his own and I still do, and I was given a horse opposite of Deidara's. It was a bit backward for us, but it still held the same tradition."

"Why are we given horses? And why ribbons? And why do we change horses?"

"One at a time, little brother." Itachi chuckled. "You are given horses, one horse in fact, because this horse is said to follow you in every life after this. Even if the horse dies before you or you before the horse, you will still be tied. And in every life after this, the horse will be by your side, carrying you to your husband's side as his carries him to you. The ribbons are the horses vows to eachother. They will take no other mate so long as both shall live and die, ruling as the monarchs for your stables forever more. I will tie a gold ribbon to the stallion, and the Captian will tie a gold ribbon to the mare. They are, in simpler terms, married to eachother. They'll each stand behind you and Naruto as you go about the ceremony. And you change horses for the village believes that it completes the tie to your intended. There are some here that believe that the loving touch of a man and his bride to the stallion and the mare will be quick to make children and foals... They'll be quite surprised when they see that your child will come sooner then they think." Itachi chuckled.

"What of the colors? Kushina told me them, but I cannot remember them." Sasuke admitted, pausing his brother midstep.

"Red cloaks are worn by the Anbu. These cloaks are worn only on occasions of great importance, such as this one. It is the Anbu Knights way of showing respect and Congratulation. For wedding ceremonies, each Anbu, but the Captain, grabs a red rose petal for every year they have been Anbu, and walk down the aile before any other petal is put down. The darker the red," Itachi held up his blood red cloak, "the more respect we hold for the Anbu Knight in question. If a Knight does not wear red, they wear no cloak, meaning they find the Anbu in question lacking and have no faith in him, and they burn their petals."

"Is anyone-"

"Everyone here wears a cloak as red as mine and all have dropped petals, as well as I, even though it was only one petal." Itachi reassured Sasuke as he laughed, making Sasuke laugh with him. "Black is worn underneath the cloak, and the only color petal you will not walk over. Since Anbu wear it everyday of their life, it also wore to ceremonies as well. It represents honor for our lifestyle, or fallen comrads, and those unable to be with us. Anbu will always wear black on a mission or for a ceremony. Most wear it every day of their life and only change colors on their wedding day. Green is worn by the Mothers of the bride and groom. The village believes the mothers are like a stem to a rose. They bore the children, raised them, and helped them bloom much like a rose. So as Mothers of the husband and bride hand over the the rein of the horses to the couple, they are not only handing over their children, but the stems, so to speak, to grow their own children. In your case, I will step in as the mother to you since I am your only family by blood here, hence the green gloves I wear." Itachi said. And for the first time, Sasuke noticed the green gloves Itachi had on. In all of his excitement, he hadn't even noticed until now. "Kushina and I walked after the Anbu and dropped green petals for you as well, they are the borders to either side of the aile."

"What about when you married Deidara here?" Sasuke asked, wondering when he'd meet Itachi's bride. Since he had woken, he had yet to even see hide nor hair of the one that stole his brother's heart, nor the children born of them. Maybe after the ceremony?

"I had to step in for mother as well." Itachi chuckled, looking as if he could barely keep himself from laughing. "I gave myself away. If I had no parents another older couple would have stepped in as my own parents. Now blue is worn only by the Captain. The Captain always marries the couple, so he/she wears the blue cloak showing the couple that he/she accepts this marriage and wishes it well. If he/she were to wear a grey cloak it would show that he/she does not believe in the marriage at all and is only doing his/her duty to the couple. The Captain walks over the red petals and drops handfuls of blue petals before him. If they do not agree, they drop none and the blue roses are left alone."

"Minato is wearing blue?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Yes," Itachi answered. "You need not worry, little brother, the whole village, now that I'm actually paying attention, is overjoyed with this. Though they do not know you yet, they trust Naruto's judgement and know he would pick no less then perfection for his bride. Now Pink is worn for happiness and married women wear this color mostly for the bride. In most cases the bride is non-Anbu. The married women believe that if they all wear the color, they are helping keep death's hand away from the Anbu Knight. The bride and mare walk over the petals to ensure the same thing. The married women are also the ones that drop these petals as they walk outside the green borders."

"Then I hope there is a lot of pink petals." Sasuke whispered.

"Peach means courage." Itachi went on. "To fight off any bad omen, and to stand strong beside your love in all phases of life, you must walk over peach petals. It is my job to make sure this mare touches as many peach petals as I can. Her hooves must touch these petals to make sure she has enough courage to carry you over these omens. The young unmarried women drop these as they walk behind the married women."

"What of Naruto?"

"Naruto stands on a handful of each color of petal even now. Since he cannot come to you, this is how the village ensures that he gains the same thing." Itachi explained. "Yellow is fertility. The bride must always walk over yellow rose petals when she/he heads to his/her husband. If yellow is missing, the villagers believe they are dooming her/him to a childless marriage. Or if they were to have a child, the child will be ill and die within a year. So of course, yellow is always present and dropped by the children. Not to worry, little brother, I had Deidara make sure they threw many petals of every color on the ground and it is almost impossible not to touch a peach petal since the children are only allowed to drop one petal at a time as they walk, away from the Captain, down the aile outside the green border as well."

"Good." Sasuke nodded. "What of our clothing, and the horses?"

"White represent soul. To wear white means that all four of you are tying your souls to one another in an unbreakable bond. You literally become one new soul, tossing out your individual souls you are born with in the process, as you become one. Even in death and the afterlife, you will ride with your horses, as I mentioned, and they will connect the new soul everytime. The children then get one white petal and each one places one petal on the green border. The white petals are the last to touch the ground. And gold is the binding of life. The gold lining your clothes is the string of life. It's the unbreakable tie that not even a god can separate." Itachi finished.

"There are many traditions here, and the horses being a part of every one you've told me is stunning." Sasuke said as he ran his hands over the mare's neck. With a loving hand, he craddled is child within his belly. There could be none luckier then he. The man of his dreams and a child on the way. A new family that loved him and a village that simply lived and survived without the scorn and hate the outside world seemed to have.

"To the village, the horses are part of their family, they are your best friends, and in a sense, the horse is you. They aren't like the horses like at the manor. Here the horses are almost human, celebrating even this occasion with us. Their blood is yours. Their senses are yours. Their heart beats along with yours. They imprint on you and know what you wish before you think it, they are your soul, Sasuke. And the bond they carry with their master, allows them to protect them. Especially the knights that go out to fight the wars."

"Will Naruto go to war?" Sasuke asked softly, fearing the idea and thought of such a thing.

"There is always a chance that any Anbu will head out to stop a war before it starts." Itachi answered, looking into Sasuke's eyes. "Only those that ask for another position in life; an elder, a gate keeper, a messenger, a base caretaker, and so on, do not fight. Many times, it is the elders or a few newly fathered Anbu that request this. But Sasuke, the Anbu do not just try to stop war, they also find lost artifacts and take them to their rightful place."

"Will Naruto fight a war?" Sasuke asked, unable to get over that. If he were to lose Naruto... he couldn't even bare the thought

"I... yes, he will not step back. Even the Captain will fight to stop wars from happening." Itachi said after a while, moving them forward finally. "Naruto is to take over the Anbu Knights when the Captain bows his horse to him, making Naruto the next Anbu Captain. A bowing horse is the greatest honor anyone can have. They are prideful creatures that do not bow to just anyone." So that is why Itachi was stunned when the stallion bowed to him.

Nodding, Sasuke looked away from Itachi's eyes, spotting the petals of roses waiting for him to walk upon.

"I will walk you to Naruto, little brother." Itachi said, "And I shall hand the reins to him, handing over your life to him. What Kushina failed to mention is that she will hand the stallion's reins to you as well and you will hold the reins until you reach your home and Naruto carries you inside. If you let go, you will bring bad omen to your marriage and your beloved's life will be cut in half. Holding of the reins go hand in hand with the pink petals."

"What?" Sasuke gaped at Itachi. Put that way, the pink petals seemed more important then the peach petals. It was odd that the horse had to touch as many peach petals as she could but simply walk over the pink petals. Then again, Itachi said the reins went hand in hand with the pink petals, so maybe that was why.

"It is said to be true, but no one wants to test that theory." Itachi shrugged at the superstitions. "I made sure to hold tightly to Deidara's stallion's reins, just incase. The tighter you hold, the more you love, and the longer they live."

"Then I shall hold tight enough that no one will be able to break me free." Sasuke said.

"That is all everyone asks." Itachi said, leading Sasuke down the aile finally, saying no more. The first and only thing Sasuke saw was Naruto. Like Sasuke, he wore completely white with gold trimings. He knew the crowd was filled with all the Anbu, old and young, Knights, dressed like Itachi. But he didn't care for them, not when Naruto was watching, smiling at him with love. At the pace they were going, Sasuke didn't think they'd ever make it to his beloved's side and when they did, it was almost a shock.

Naruto lifted him from his saddle, the mare's reins clutched within his hand, when Itachi handed it over. And when Kushina handed over the stallion's reins, Sasuke clutched it tightly within his hand. The words Minato spoke weren't really heard. Nor did he remember the words he was to repeat or that Naruto was to repeat. If anyone asked him what his wedding was like, he would not know what to say beyond thinking how much he loved Naruto. He wouldn't remember the tears that fell down his face, or the way the watchers cheered for them. He would only remember kissing his husband and never wanting to let go.

When he was placed upon the stallion's back, and Naruto climbed onto the mare's, Naruto handed a small box to Itachi. Without a backward look, Naruto nudged the mare forward and the stallion followed. They sped all the way to their home, the ground passing by in a blur. When the horses came to a stop, Naruto jumped off the mare and helped him down. It was then that Sasuke saw that his husband clutched the mare's reins as tightly as he clutched the stallion's. When they entered the home, a word not spoken by either as they looked into each other eyes, Naruto placed Sasuke on the ground, taking the reins from his hand, laughing when Sasuke refused to drop it.

Flushing, Sasuke watched as Naruto tied the reins together and let it go. Without a sound, the horses ran off, the mare and the stallion running side by side for life.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered, turning to him and closing the door.

Placing his arms on Naruto's broad chest, Sasuke began to slowly unbutton and untie the cloth that hid his husband's body from him.

"What was in the box you handed to Itachi?" He asked simply because Naruto was waiting for him to repeat his words back to him. He had seen the beautiful box pass from Naruto's hand to Itachi. Another thing he'd remember in future tellings to his children.

"My promise to you. A good-bye to the past, a welcoming to the future, and a thank you for the present." Naruto answered. "The box is a gift that the husband give his bride's family. It is normally given to the father, but since your father is not here and Itachi is, your brother will take it. He will burn it when the first star shines tonight, so the gods are not offended and bless our union."

"Like the burning of red petals?" Sasuke frowned.

"No," Naruto chuckled, kissing Sasuke's cheek. "The petal burning is to show an Anbu's displeasure. The box burning is the only burning everyone wishes to see. We are saying good-bye to to our lives before each other. Saying hello to the life we will gain with each other. And thanking the gods for giving us to each other at this moment in time. Now tell me you love me."

"What of the feast?" Sasuke asked instead with a grin in place.

"The feast is eaten by the on-lookers. They celebrate our marriage with drink and food. Or as my grandfather once said, 'it's to keep them from swamping us as we husbands make love to our brides'."

With a burst of laughter, Sasuke lead Naruto to the bed, not really paying attention to the room or how it was cleaned filled with several roses, one of each color, placed within a vase on the table. With love in his eyes, Sasuke leaned up, kissing his lover slowly, making sure the other knew how much he meant. And then he looked into Naruto's eyes and said, "I love you, husband."

"Love me always?" Naruto asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"For every life you find me within." Sasuke promised.

"Then I shall find you always, love, always."

**A/N: the story is over but an epilogue is still to come. Just so you know, this is all make believe superstition that I made-up for the villagers. I like superstition in life, and enjoy learning as many as I can because I find them all interesting (I even have a few in my own family), so I wanted to add in some imaginery ones in here as you've seen through the whole wedding ordeal. **


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke hummed softly as he mixed the batter together, the scent of the mixture already filling the air. With a happy sigh, he placed the wooden spoon down and tilted the bowl over a waiting tin. Moments later, he placed it into the oven, already counting the amount of time he needed.

Putting the dirty bowl in the wash water, he sighed again, this time in longing. "When are you coming home?" he whispered to the empty room, wishing to hear the sound of his husband's voice or the pounding of the Stallion's hooves. Instead all he heard was the silence of their home and the soft chirps of the birds outside the window.

Turning away from the kitchen, Sasuke moved toward one of three bedrooms that Naruto had added onto his home. Pausing at the first one, he smiled gently as he looked at the newly made baby room. In another month's time, their son would join them.

Just thinking such a thing always stunned Sasuke. To think that only eight months ago, he was back in the Uchiha estate, waiting for his marriage to the Duke. That eight months ago, he gave his heart to a mysterious man with a beautiful horse. To think he was now carrying their child.

"Sasuke?" he heard Itachi call to him as he came in through the front room.

"I'm here," Sasuke answered, turning away from his child's room to head back toward the kitchen. With a smile, he walked toward his brother's side and hugged him tightly. "You're back early."

"Yes, I was only returning a book to it's rightful owner." Itachi said, kissing his forehead. "I would have been back sooner, but I needed to make a few stops as well. Besides I think a month and a half is enough for me."

"Have you gone to see Deidara?" Sasuke asked, barely noticing that Itachi still wore his Anbu uniform. It was only three months ago that Itachi was finally given leave to be sent out on missions. Most were simply retrieve and return missions. As far as Sasuke knew, Itachi had not been sent out to fight or kill. Unlike his husband.

Since their marriage, Naruto had been called on nine missions. The first was two weeks after they married. That one lasted only a week. Then every mission after lasted even longer. The one Naruto was on now, had been given to him while his husband was still working the eight one. And the eight mission had come along while his husband had been finishing the sixth and starting the seventh.

Those four missions had kept his husband from his side for three months. For three months Kushina had banded with him as both got after the Captain. Kushina had taken the lead and Sasuke had went along. He wanted his husband back and Kushina had told Minato that every Anbu deserves the chance to be with their spouse for the first child, from creation to birth. The Captain had apologised, but he had stood by his orders. Naruto was needed out there and it wasn't only Naruto out there. A few others had been gone just as long, one Anbu even missing the birth of his only daughter.

Needless to say Kushina was not at all happy and refused to give into Minato's apologies as she banned him from their house.

"I saw him moments ago. He was resting with the twins and Muku." Itachi answered, bringing Sasuke back to their converstation. "I would have woken him, but they all look exhausted. I'm sure Muku's crying keeps the twins up and Deidara is forced to deal with them all alone while I am gone."

"If Deidara would allow, I could take the twins for a few nights." Sasuke answered, "But he says he's too attached to be separated yet."

"Aye, he is." Itachi nodded, stiffling a yawn. "My apologiese but I believe this mission took quite a bit out of me as well, though simple, the journey still tires one. Here, these are yours." he said handing Sasuke two packages. "If you shall need me, you know where I'll be."

"Of course." Sasuke said, hugging his brother one more time. "Good-bye."

"Be well, little brother. I will not have my only nephew ill because his mother is in constant worry. Naruto is a fine solider, the best we have."

"I know... I miss him greatly." Sasuke answered, hugging the packages to himself.

"And he you. Soon he'll be back in your arms. He will not miss your child's birth, damn any mission he's on." Itachi chuckled, moving to get on his mare. "Nor will he miss the first birth of his growing stable." he added, pointing toward a pregnant white mare grazing a little ways away. With a lift of her head, she turned toward them, her long legs bringing her closer. With a neigh, she sent her greeting as Itachi turned his horse away. "And if he does not return, I'm sure the Stallion would force a return. Oh yes, before I forget, Shikamaru thanks you for the blanket you made for his son. He says it is the finest thing he has ever seen and Kiba ask that you make him one as well!" Itachi shouted as his horse went off.

With a laugh, Sasuke waved his brother off, patting his mare's muzzle when she stood beside him.

"Our other halves will have hell to pay should they miss these special moments." he told her, getting a nibble to his hair in answer. "I'm sure they are safe, but...no, they are safe and on their way home. Nothing shall befall them and all will be well." Sasuke said, patting the mare's neck as he moved back inside, leaving the door open.

Moving to a chair, Sasuke placed one package beside him as he opened the other. With a few tears of the wrapping, a thin wooden box was revealed. With a lift of his finger, he unlatched the lock and lifted the lid. Within was a blue cloth but when Sasuke moved it aside, he grinned at what he saw within. A small portrait was front and center. One man sat in a regal chair and the other stood at his side, his belly starting to round, both with expressions that could only claim happiness. Lifting the note that sat on the side, he read, "Thank you for giving me my fairytale ending." Looking at the picture once more, Sasuke lifted it up. "It is I that should be thanking you, Neji."

Putting the small portrait to the side, Sasuke lifted the other package. Tearing the paper, Sasuke found another box, almost the same save for the darker color. Lifting the lid, he gasped at what he saw within. A ring that he knew from his childhood. One that had graced his father's hand for as far back as Sasuke could remember. Moving to the letter within, he tore the seal and started to read.

"To my youngest child," it started. "I do not place blame or anger for that night. If I had been in your place, I only hope I could have been as brave. I spoke to your brother, in truth I cried when I saw that he was still alive and well. With children of all things. And I hear you are to bring me another grandchild soon as well. I cannot describe the happiness I feel. The only stain to such a joyous occasion is knowing I was not there when you married. I only wish that I could at least be there for my grandchild's birth. Look at me, sounding like an old woman, going on and on. I am the Uchiha Monarch and yet I feel as if I am just a tired old man. I tire of these games that Itachi claims we live in, and I find no argument to go against him. Nor can I form one for seeing him alive and well. I tire of your mother's constant blame for something I knew nothing of. Someday, if I can be so bold, I wish to see you again, my son. Someday I wish to see yours and Itachi's children, and to meet the other halves of your soul that brought me my grandchildren. Someday, I wish to leave my world and join you in yours. But until then, I shall wait and deal with everything here. I know you must be wondering about the ring. In simple words, I wish you to give it to your first born son. I want him to know that he still has family here, even if it is only I, that loves him. I want him, and any other child you have, to know that our Uchiha blood is one to be proud of. Until we meet again, Uchiha Fugaku."

Placing the letter down, Sasuke lifted of the proud ring and felt his first tear fall. His father didn't hate him. His father had given his blessing and accepted all of this. Never in his life would Sasuke have thought that his father, the proudest man alive, would do such a thing. "Someday, child," he told his son as he patted his belly, "Someday our family will be whole again."

"Why wait someday if it can happen today?" Naruto said, standing by the open doorway.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said, jumping up from the couch and running to his husband's side as best as he could. "You're home!" he cried, kissing him.

"Aye, I took longer then I wanted, but it turned out for the best." Naruto chuckled.

"The best? How is months of separation for the best?" Sasuke demanded.

"Simply put?" Naruto asked, "Because I am back here in your arms where I belong."

"For good?"

"For a year as I hear my mother put it. It is all she and the Captain could agree upon." Naruto chuckled. "After a year, however," when he paused, Sasuke held his breath to wait for the worse, "the Captain will bow his horse to me and I shall take his place."

"You'll..." Sasuke gasped.

"And then I shall be sending out others on missions and only go out when I am truely needed. Until then, love," Naruto went on, kissing him. "I am yours to do with as you please."

"You'll not leave my side?" Sasuke asked with a growing smile.

"Not for as long as I can help it. Forever more, my love, I shall stand beside you and love you with all that I am. I shall raise future warriors of our children. And happily make future warriors with you, love." Naruto grinned seductively.

"Naruto." Sasuke blushed, "must you embarrase me?"

"Who is to hear me? We are all alone. And had you not been about ready to birth my son, I would already have you on our bed, loving the rest of the night away."

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped in shock, trying not to smile when his husband only laughed. "You are impossible."

"No I am a man in love." Naruto grinned, lifting him off his feet. "And you, my love, have taken my heart and chained it to yours."

"Naruto," Sasuke smiled, kissing his husband gently as Naruto carried them farther into their home. "I want you to know you are not the only one with these chains."

"Truely?" Naruto said in a jokingly manner, as he placed Sasuke gently on the bed, and kissing him in a teasing manner.

"Yes, husband, for my heart is yours."


End file.
